vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Skipper Wiki:Licensing guide
This rather simplistic guide is designed to take the anxiety out of selecting a suitable licensing option from the drop-down box at the ' ' form. Uploading your own work When uploading your own work you are encouraged to select the Self entry from the license pull down list box. * This will publish the file subject to the CC-BY-SA license which is the same license by which all text contributions you make at Wikia are released. *# This protects your right to be attributed for your work but ... *# does not prohibit another person from creating some derivative work and ... *# does not prohibit another person from using your work for some commercial purpose. Of course you are free to specify any other license. If you do so then please use the Summary field at the time of upload to name yourself (or your organization) as the party to be attributed. ;Fair use: no form of copyright notice can prohibit another person from using your work for what qualifies as "Fair use" (see below) and when used in such a way they are not required by law to attribute the work to you. If you think about it for a few minutes you'll realize that is only fair/reasonable. * Review Creative Commons Licenses for a beautifully simple table of license options and factors to consider when choosing a license. If you find your creative work at this wiki and you are not satisfied with the license notice and/or attribution then please edit either or both to correct this oversight. Be assured that the original uploader believed themselves to be acting in good faith. A contributor is not always as familiar as an original content creator might be with the subtle differences among the multitude of possible licenses. Uploading the work of others You must acknowledge the author/licenser/creator (use the comment/summary block) and the nature of the license the copyright owner or licenser has stipulated. In most cases you do not need to be any more specific than to classify it as: :(a) free ( CC-BY-SA and GFDL are the most common, otherwise choose '''Other' and then specify which in the comment block'') :(b) copyright - all rights reserved (there are only two acceptable scenarios for uploading such copyrighted work to ) ::(b1) fair use - sometimes called fair dealing (there is a simple test for what qualifies as fair use. Since the wiki is primarily here to educate newcomers by way of reviewing the work done by existing members that test is satisfied rather easily.) ::(b2) permitted use i.e. the copyright holder must have given ' permission' for it's use at ::* Nadeo CEO, Florent Castelnérac, (a.k.a. Hylis) has given explicit permission for any screenshots or video derived from in-game graphics to be used at the - see table below. : Please do not upload copyright material if it does not fit either of these scenarios. Which license for which uploaded file? Category:Copyright